Ravenclaw Rejects: Book Three
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: The triwizard cup is at Hogwarts, Harry is chasing after Tonks, Colin is chasing after Luna, and George and Miki are going out? A new year with Luna as his best friend proves to be interesting with romance thrown into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

So, the third book of Ravenclaw Rejects, when things begin to get interesting! Harry/James is chasing after Tonks, Colin is chasing after Luna, the triwizard cup is going on, and since when are Miki and George dating? And who is Harry/James going to the ball with?

If you couldn't tell from the last book, HarryXTonks is going to happen or Harry is going to try to get the girl.

How to get a girl to go on a date with you that is seven years older

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but I go by Tonks. If you call me Nymphadora, you die." Tonks said. Sirius, Remus, and James just got back from the trip to Florida (where James had his first taste of real, muggle beer), when Sirius took him to see the only relatives he actually liked, the Tonks.

"My name is James, but I like to go by Crim. I don't think most people know my real first name. I like you. Will you go out with me?" James asked bluntly. Sirius burst out into laughter.

"Err...no, way too young for me. Good try kid." Tonks eyes softened a little. Perfect, phase one of get the girl was in motion.

"It's okay, thought I could try. A girl like you is probably already taken." Tonks blushed a little. Flattery works wonders with girls. He got this from the twins (in a bit of helpful advise) and Sirius (when he was really drunk...he probably didn't remember the conversation). "Since that is out of the way, do you like to play football (A.N or soccer as we would call it in the US)? My friends are all purebloods and don't know the sport."

"That's an outrage!" Ted Tonks cried. No, James didn't look at the football posters on his way in to make a plan. No, he didn't.

"I know, right? I grew up in the muggle world. Didn't know the wizarding world existed until I got my letter." James was careful not to mention age. After all, technically he wasn't lying. "So Tonks, want to play?"

"Sure!" Tonks grinned. She was probably still feeling guilty for turning an innocent little kid down. Oh well, I can use that to my advantage. After a while, and some sweat later, all was forgotten, and Tonks and James were talking like pals. "So, you don't have anyone special in your life?"

"Depressed?" Tonks nodded. "Bad breakup?" Tonks nodded. "I guess the twins are good for something. They might blow up stuff and have Filch yelling after them, but they are more understanding and observant than anyone knows. So, the best way to get over a breakup is to ask a random person out." James saw a muggle boy walking down the street. "Like that guy."

"I don't even know him! I'm not asking him out!" Tonks complained.

"So you only ask out guys you know? Why not go out with me?" James looked teary eyed.

"Too young." Tonks repeated.

"So that guy's old enough for you. So its either me or that guy." James pointed to the random muggle.

Tonks was beginning to get a headache from all of James's complaining. "Will you please be quiet?"

"Just say yes." James commented offhandedly.

"Okay." Tonks would do anything to make him shut up.

"Hey Sirius, I have a date this weekend!" James called out to Sirius.

Tonks woke up. "What date?" Tonks yelled.

"You just promised." James grinned.

"If you promised honey, you have to go through with it." Andromeda called from the doorway.

"So dinner and a movie?" James smiled, but revealed the real him as he began to hastily skip down the road.

"Wait a minute..." Tonks grumbled, then she thought, and then she ran after James. "You are not innocent at all!" Tonks looked behind her and realized they weren't in hearing range of the house. "This was all a setup to get me to go out with you!"

"Bingo!" James exclaimed.

"Should have known when Uncle Sirius adopted you. He wouldn't ever adopt anyone normal." Tonks continued to grumble, but then looked on the bright side (she was a hufflepuff after all). "I guess it was a good plan. I don't know how a soon-to-be third year ever thought it up."

"I'm wise beyond my years." James stated. Tonks stared at him. "Fine, I had to grow up fast. Didn't really have a parental figure before Sirius came up, so I raised myself."

"So...what does Crim stand for? It sounds like it sounds short for something." Tonks asked.

"Criminal or Criminally insane, depends on who you ask. I am known at Hogwarts for doing nasty pranks on people that hurt me or my friends, and never getting caught. So instead of getting upset at them calling me criminal, I shortened it down to a cool nickname: Crim." James explained. "So when is that date?"

"Tommorrow night at seven so I can get it over with." Tonks looked pissed. Maybe he shouldn't have tricked her into a date. "And stop with that stupid smirk on your face!" Tonks threw a spare can off the ground at his head.

"That really hurt Tonks." James said with obvious false sorrow. "I don't know how I am going to go on."


	2. Chapter 2

-If anyone wonders why Harry/James is a little insane, other than being fun to write and being friends with Luna, it is because it is a coping mechanism. Harry was neglected by the Durselys (which I will point out in my other story), and didn't have a great childhood. I figure one of two things can happen: Harry can constantly doubt himself, but let's face it, there are too many scarred and emo Harrys out there, or Harry can become closed and defensive, refusing to let anyone in (Luna is a key of sorts in this story, and helps Harry evolve). I also call this bad-ass Harry.

-Harry will never be super in this story. He is actually weaker than in the original books (Harry doesn't know the patronus charm) for a very good reason. I want Harry to use this thing we call the mind to solve problems. Plus, I'm tired of all the Super-Harry's.

-You might not like me bashing Hermione in this story, but she has to fill Draco's spot in the orginal storyline. True, I am not fond of Hermione, but Ron Weasely I like (which is so strange that most people can't comprehend it). She won't be so evil forever, Hermione lovers.

Get Away From My Cousin!

James just realized one detail he failed to plan out: he had nothing to wear. Seriously, all his clothes were rags, and he couldn't be seen in them! His one pair of formal wear wasn't going to cut it for the movies. Then he had a brilliant idea: go to Draco! He threw some floo powder in the fireplace (he really wished they could just get a regular phone...but Draco wasn't hooked up) and shouted "Malfoy manor!"

He saw Mrs. Malfoy answer. "Who is it? James?"

"Um...I was wondering if I could come over to talk to Draco." James said.

"Sure...come right over!" Mrs. Malfoy said. James really had no idea why Mrs. Malfoy liked him so much, when her husband couldn't look in his direction. Maybe she saw the inner Slytherin. Maybe she thought they were family. Whatever the reason, it made heading to Draco's house a lot easier, even if he had to use Draco's real name.

When James stepped out of the fireplace, he was greeted by the familiar face of Draco Malfoy. "Hello Dray! I need help picking out clothes for a date!"

Draco's eyes lit up and dragged him in the direction of Draco's room. "So, since this is sort notice, I'm afraid we'll have to use my clothes for right now. Where are you taking her?"

"I'm fine with used clothes Dray, and I'm taking her to the movies." James smiled. "It took a lot of hard work to make her agree."

Draco felt a shiver go down his spine, but he handed James the clothes anyway. "Just who is the lucky girl?"

"Oh, Nymphadora Tonks!" James replied.

"Get away from my cousin!" Draco yelled. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"But I thought she was disowned..." James said.

"Still my cousin, and you still can't date her! What the hell were you thinking? She is seven years older than you!" Draco yelled. He was furious.

"But she's hot!" James complained. Then Draco took a lamp, placed it in his hands, and began chasing James. He began to run. "Mrs. Malfoy, your son is going to kill me!" Then James looked back. Draco was panting. "Purebloods can't run for shit. I guess I'll just take the clothes and leave. See you Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Oh, goodbye!" Mrs. Malfoy waved as James went home. What were they arguing about anyway?

* * *

"Sorry if I am a little late." James panted as he reached the door.

"You are right on time..." Tonks was still pissed. Jeez, first her cousin, now her? His luck must be down today. "Let's get going. What do you want to see?"

"Slasher film." James replied. "Blood is fun!"

"Well...at least we agree on the movie." Tonks smiled weakly. "What almost made you late?"

"You know...Dray was pissed I was going on a date with you. Something about you can't go out with my cousin." James answered.

"Glad to see he cares. I've been cut off from my Mum's side for so long...I must be boring you. Wonder if Aunt Narcissa still cares? I think Bellatrix has lost her mind, so she doesn't count." Tonks thought out loud.

"I think Mrs. Malfoy does care. She likes me...I think because she is cut off from everyone else, like you. So, shall we go into the theater?" James held out his arm. Tonks laughed and took it.

After the movie, was the dinner. Tonks was fun and interesting, but there was nothing romantic going on. Well, maybe next time I could actually win Tonks over instead of tricking her on the date. "This date isn't bad. I guess I was being a bit hypocritical when I asked the age of my date." Tonks sighed.

"What do you mean?" James asked. Maybe she is actually falling for me!

"I'm in love with someone twelve years older than me." Tonks admitted. Shit! Not me! "I shouldn't be talking about him on a date, even if I was tricked to go on this date anyway."

"Just talk." James knew he wasn't going to get Tonks at this point. He could clearly see that Tonks was head-over-heels in love with someone else, so in love that she wouldn't notice anyone else for a long time. "Maybe I could help. You never know." James cracked a smile.

"You actually know him." Tonks blushed. "He's a professor...well, I'll just say it. I'm in love with Remus Lupin." Surprise! Didn't see that one coming! "I know he and Sirius are best friends, and he is over at your house a lot, so is he open? I'm sorry about mumbling!"

Tonks really was in love with Professor Lupin...she is going to hurt when she knows the truth. "I'm sorry Tonks, but Professor Lupin's heart belongs to Sirius." Tonks mouth dropped open. "I guess you don't have gaydar. Don't worry about it, I don't either. Maybe next time we can send Nev to check if potential crushes are straight or not?"

Tonks laughed a little, but still was depressed. "You know, any girl would be lucky to have you Crim, if they bother to look past the surface." Tonks ruffled his hair. "Still...try to get a girl closer to your age? What is that girl you always hang out with...Luna Lovegood?"

"Best friend...I don't see her as a girlfriend yet, and I really don't think she is ready for a relationship yet, to be honest." James admitted. "Plus...who saids it has to be a girl?" James grinned.

"Just make sure they are decent." Tonks said.


	3. Chapter 3

-Harry/Draco will not happen in this story! Not to say that I don't like it, it is just that so much of that pairing is already written...if you get my drift. Tonks is the closest relative to Draco's age. If my cousin (when he grows up) went out with my best friend, I'll be pissed. He is just being overprotective (understandable since Harry is known to be manipulative). If anyone of you thought Harry and Tonks would get together, um, write a story about it. TonksXHarry is one of the pairings I can stand.

-Someone complained about the logic in the beginning of the story. Explanation: this magical quill (cause heaven forbid the wizards do anything for themselves) writes down all the names. However, the quill cannot put down someone who happens to be in another country. It also doesn't tell if names are changed or if the ages are different. It justs writes down the magical name when it is aware of it. Remember, the wizarding world doesn't have computers or logic.

A Telling Party

"So you wanted to tell us something?" Draco asked. His mood...wasn't the best. He was still pissed after James dating a family member. Who knew he was so protective? It was cute in a way. He was only here because he wanted the secret told.

"What's with you Dray?" Ron asked.

"Stupid guy dated my cousin." Draco mumbled.

"You got a date? With who?" Ginny asked. "Tell me Crim, tell me!"

"You need to get to know some girls your age if you are trying to gossip about my love life, little Gin-Gin." James said.

Ginny scowled. "That's what I get about caring about you. Besides, I have Luna..." Draco just stared at her, "fine, she doesn't feel anything about boys. Still the rest of the girls in Gryffindor bring a new meaning about gossip. You should hear what they say. Makes me sick."

"Gin has a point." Ron said. "About Gryffindor and the whole dating thing."

"Ron! How could you turn on me!" James gasped in fake anger.

"Stop acting like the twins!" Ginny and Ron said together.

"Okay, fine. I went out with Nymphadora Tonks. There is going to be no second date." James looked depressed. Draco looked elated.

"It was that bad, wasn't it?" Ginny came over to comfort him.

"Nah, Tonks was in love with a gay guy. I told her to send Nev to check the field before she asks anyone. He has great gaydar!" James smiled.

"Nev...who would have guessed?" Ginny asked. "So tell us!"

"I'm Harry Potter." James said with a straight face.

Suddenly, everyone was on the ground laughing. "Good one Crim." Ron laughed.

"Original." Draco chuckled. Ginny was laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

"I'm serious." Everyone kept laughing. James wiped off the makeup on his scar and changed his hair back to normal. "See?"

Draco fainted. Ron was white with shock. "Come on guys, don't be wimps!" Ginny said as she poked her brother and Draco in the side. "I really don't understand why they acted that way. No wonder they get along so well, they are the most dramatic boys I have ever met! I don't know about them, but I wouldn't start treating you different. You are still the crazy one with the hidden good side." Ginny smiled. Draco was beginning to wake, and Ron was beginning to come back into this world. "Looks like they are coming to. So what do you think of Crim?"

"Uncle Sev said you would be different!" Draco blurted out. "Arrogant...just like your father, cruel to Slytherins, but you aren't that at all!"

"Well, obviously I wasn't raised by my father, so why would I be like him? If anything, I resemble my Aunt with my constant need for order and her general perfectionism." James shrugged. "Ron, anything to say?"

"Same thing as Gin. I won't tell anyone!" Ron sweared.

"I know you won't, even unintentionally. I got the twins to teach you how to protect your mind over summer break." James grinned.

Ron's eyes widened. "So that is why they were teaching us mediation. I thought they said it was for better spell control."

"It does have that side-effect. Uncle Sev taught me it before I came to Hogwarts. He was concerned about Dumbledore." Draco said. Ron looked at him blankly. "Dumbledore can read minds." Draco said slowly.

"Oh, I feel dumb." Ron sighed. "So who else knows?"

"Let's see...Sirius, maybe Remus if Sirius told him, Nev, the twins, and Luna." James answered.

"Of course." Draco said.

"You sounded exactly like Sirius." James said.

Draco chose to ignore that comment. "Where is that father of yours?" Draco also liked to use formal titles, such as father. Sirius was technically his father, so Draco chose to address him as that. "He usually gets into an argument about me coming over." Horrible memories. To say that Draco and Sirius didn't get along was an understatement. The two absolutely hated each other. Everywhere they went, fur went flying, and he meant that literally. Somehow, a cat got thrown. Since then, James tried to keep them apart, just to protect the innocent, cute little kitties. They did nothing.

"I made sure he wasn't here. Speaking of which, you guys need to be heading home." James said.

"You are right, we do need to get home." Ginny said.

"Mum is making my favorite meal tonight." Ron smiled.

"What are you talking about? You'll get anything! How could you have a favorite?" Ginny asked.

"I'm a teenage, growing boy. We are always obsessed with food." Ron answered. James and Draco nodded. "Food!" Ron then grabbed some floo powder and proceeded to go home, quickly followed by his little sister. Draco was staying put.

"Dray, why aren't you leaving?" James asked.

"I need to talk to you. You know, Uncle Sev needs to know eventually right?" Draco asked.

"I know, but I think it would ruin everything. He is one of my favorite teachers and I am afraid to ruin it." James sighed.

"I'll try to get him more open to it. I wasn't just placed in Slytherin because my whole family was there." Draco said.

"Really?" James looked shocked.

Draco hit him over the head with a pillow. "Don't even think about comparing me to that cousin of mine. I'm going!" With that, Draco stormed off into the distance to where the fireplace was. Well, at least Draco was back to his usual mad mode, and was speaking to him again.

"Dray really needs to open up more." James said to himself.

Then Sirius came in. "What's been going on?"

"Nothing much." James angelically smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Proof even I can't stand this grammar. I had to edit this...I should have know this would happen. Really, writing when half asleep is never a good idea.

Hell Is When Miki and Dray Take You Shopping

Harry felt a sense of dread in his chest. Sure enough, he heard Draco's yell of "Get out of the way, you mangy mutt!" fill the house, along with his grandmother's cheering.

Sirius's reply was just as quick with, "This stupid house is techinically mine, and I can throw you out any time I wish kid. Now shut it or you are out."

Then Harry heard another voice over the two. "We all like Harry, so can we all work together to get him some decent clothes?" A girl asked sweetly. No-it couldn't be possible-she was here! No...this shopping trip was going to be hell!

"Well...the girl has a point." Sirius, don't agree with her! The girl is evil! Evil I say!

Harry rushed down the stairs, trying desperately to avoid his fate with three fashion-crazied purebloods after him. "You know-I'm old enough to get my own clothes. I really don't need to trouble you guys. You have plenty of things to do."

"I'm free till I have to see my family at the end of the week." Miki smiled.

"Mum wants me to know her side of the family-even if it includes your father." Draco got a dark glare from Sirius at this comment.

"I'm still on recovery from my stay at prison and I am willing to put up with my cousin for an extended period of time to get you clothes. You have to have some decent clothes for the Quidditch Cup. How else will you pick up dates?" Sirius asked.

"My first date didn't work out so well...maybe I shouldn't trick the girl next time." James pondered. "Oh well."

"You have to tell me all about it later! Crim on his first date! How sweet!" Miki squealed.

"Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked.

"Slytherin...don't know how she got in." Draco answered. Wow...a civil converstation without any rise of voice...miracle!

"Um Miki...if it weren't for you sending me to my doom, I would say you're a miracle worker." James confessed. "Those two have been fighting since they met."

"Anything injured?" Miki asked.

"A cat, but I fixed it. So...for all the poor cats in the world, can we not go?" James pleaded. "Think of all the poor kittens."

"Not a chance." Miki glared. There was the reason why the girl was in Slytherin again. "Don't think you are getting out of this one Crim. I need to teach you some rules of dress. First rule: wearing tents is not allowed."

"It wasn't like I had a choice..." James groaned.

In Wizard Shops:

"Crim, try this on!" Miki squealed. She was having way too much fun with this.

"We have to measure him first Michelle!" Draco yelled as he pulled James toward a taylor. "My cousin needs clothes benefiting of his status."

"Do you have to sound so contensending?" Sirius groaned.

"Do you always have to sound like a unrefined muggle?" Draco retorted.

"Shut it!" James had it. "I am sick and tired of all your arguing. This shopping trip is hard enough without all your stupid bickering!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone snickering. Wait...that was Professor Snape! "Hello Professor!" James waved. Sirius wisely chose to disappear at this point. If there was one thing more headache inducing than Sirius and Draco together, it was Sirius and Professor Snape together. Plus the risk of property damage wasn't worth it. "Save me from your godson! Please!" James pleaded. "And my father!"

"So Black managed to get together with two Slytherins to work on your wardrobe, Mr. Black? I'm afraid I can't help you. I have the school infirmery potions to make, and class plans for next year. Besides, who knows when an event of this magnitude will ever happen again?" Professor Snape did have a point...but he wasn't helping the situation. "See you next year Mr. Black, Miss Avery, and Mr. Malfoy."

Sirius came out of wherever he was hiding, looking like he was barely holding back a punch. His face lightened instantly as soon as he saw that Professor Snape was gone. "Shopping for robes is no fun. Besides, you need normal clothes, and like I said: clothes you can get girls with." Everyone in the shop got a strange, dark feeling of foreboding from Sirius. Why did James have the feeling that this was going to end up like 'The Talk?'

Muggle Shops:

After several robes in emerald green ("it matches your eyes" was what Michelle said), several in blue ("to show house spirit" said Sirius), and several in the Black family colors ("family history is important" Draco told him), the group finally finished with several black everyday robes and some really formal underclothes that James personally thought he'll never wear (sorry, but contrary to Draco's belief, collared shirts were not everyday wear, and neither were ironed slacks).

Now it was off to Sirius's idea of shopping. Draco was nervous...he must have heard stories from his mother about Sirius. Miki was skipping carefree, clearly not knowing the danger ahead. Sirius was confidently walking and he was really happy...a scary sign if James did ever see one. "Here we are." Sirius cheered.

James's mouth dropped. It was a leather store...a leather store. "Sirius...do you think my mother would approve of this?"

"Probably not...but you have to admit, it looks cool." Sirius grinned. "We'll hit some other stores to get standard t-shirts, but I figured we'll start from the top first."

James was expecting a protest from Michelle, not a "This place is freaken awesome! When do you find this place? Do they have clothes for girls?"

A saleslady came up and greeted Michelle. "Miss, we can measure you over here. I still remember Sirius. He hasn't been here for a long time, but he is still memorable." The saleslady blushed...just how many women did Sirus do before he decided to get in a real relationship? Jeez.

"Can I also get something for a friend of mine?" Michelle asked sweetly. Then she whispered in his ear, "What is George's size? I think some of those leather pants won't look so bad on him."

"No!" James shouted. "Just no!" Then the picture was in his mind. "Never mind...that wouldn't be too bad actually...we have to get two pairs of them of course."

"Yes...two are better than one." Michelle was practically drooling.

"I don't even want to know what you two are thinking about." Draco commented.

"That's my boy!" Sirius looked proud.

"Don't be proud of that!" Draco yelled.

Then Remus came in. "I thought you'll be here...but why is James also here? Are you buying him clothes so you can teach him how to drive that flying motorcycle of yours?"

"No..." Sirius couldn't lie worth a damn. That...would be so cool! "Fine...but he needs to know how to drive someday."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Michelle was angry. "JAMES COULD DIE! HE COULD GET HURT! MOTORCYCLES ARE DEATH TRAPS, AND YOU MADE YOURS FLY? THAT THING IS PROBABLY A FLYING TICKET TO A BURNING INFERNO! I WILL NOT LET MY PRECIOUS JAMES BE INJURED BY YOUR GRYFFINDOR LACK OF CONTROL!"

"You know...I think she could get along with Mrs. Weasley." James commented.

"Go Miki!" Draco cheered. Sirus was stunned senseless.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheep22-Finally someone like me. Most people are really offended when I insult Herimone. I have to write a reply of defense on another story I wrote because I made fun of the troll scene...

Oh, and people need special permits to use muggle rides...and pure bribery to use ones that fly.

We Have the Best Tent Ever...But Look At The Section

"Hey Sirius, I though motorcycles weren't allowed at the World Cup?" James said as he hopped on Sirius's flying motorcycle. "Plus that tent looks really small. Are we really going to fit in it?"

"Well...usually motorcyles aren't allowed, but the Ministry owes me for false imprisonment and lack of a trial. I also have the best seats in the house." Sirius laughed. "Besides, we have magic. You'll be amazed what it does to tents."

"Where's Professor Lupin? I mean...the World Cup seems like a romantic place to go." James looked in the distance. There was Professor Lupin. He seemed to be running for some odd reason. "Never mind."

Professor Lupin stopped at the motorcycle. "Moony, we still have a couple of minutes. Were you afraid to be late?" Sirius joked.

Professor Lupin wasn't amused. He just gave an evil glare at Sirius. "What are you thinking, putting James on a motorcycle? Lily wouldn't approve."

"James would." Sirius replied.

"But Lily would win." Remus thought he won...until Sirius pulled him into the sidecar and flew off into the night. "I hate you."

"But that's why you love me." Sirius grinned. James almost puked at the lovey dovey scene.

* * *

"Hey James, do you know how the muggle money system works?" Both Sirius and Professor Lupin asked at the same time, thankfully in a quiet voice. James could tell the muggle was suspicious. He was the same way before with his relatives.

James sighed. "Yes, I've only lived in it my entire life. How much sir? We've booked one tent."

"Twenty pounds. Even if you have blue hair, you still are better than some of the people that pass through here. Some even gave me gold coins the size of hubcaps." The muggle sighed.

"I know; foreigners need to get a guidebook on how this country works, so at least they can pay in our money. Nice meeting you, Mr..." James led on.

"Mr. Roberts, and you are?"

"James Black."

* * *

"Here are our spots." Sirius cheerfully pulled out an expensive tent that was so magical it risked the magical world being exposed. When Sirius set the tent up, there was a full size hot tub and bar right outside the entrance. It was so...Sirius. "Home sweet home."

"Sirius...why the hell does not only our tent, but everyone else's look magical?" James just looked around. One tent looked like a castle. One was a miniature palace with live birds, and another had a garden. "Is everyone just trying to get caught? Really, how moronic is this?"

"I thought I heard some saracastic comment." Good news: Draco was in their section! Bad news: Sirius was with him! Oh, this was going to be a pleasant trip...wait, Professor Lupin usually keeps Sirius under control.

"Are you with your parents?" James asked. He really hoped no, even though he liked Draco's mum well enough. It's just that he didn't want to hear constant screaming and fighting from Sirius to his beloved family.

"Yes...and I see fighting in the near future. Our tent is the one with the birds." Draco answered.

"Should have known." James just started laughing. Draco gave him a dirty look. "You have to admit it is funny. Fine, I'll stop. Anyone else here that you've seen? I know the Weasleys, Nev, and Loony came."

"Neville is in the tent with the garden." Well...at least the tent suited Neville. "Susan is in the regular tent next door with the rest of her family. I think the Weasleys are getting water for some reason. I mean...you can cook inside of the tent." Draco finished. "It has an oven."

"You wizards have no concept of roughing it." James rolled his eyes. "I'm going to find the Weasley family tent." Instead, James ran into the fans of Bulgaria. He decided to turn his hair the team colors because this was the first team he ran into.

Then he heard the gushing voice of Ron Weasley. "Vicktor Krum is amazing! He's a bloody genius, he is. You'll see."

"Ron, just who I was looking for!" James yelled.

"You made it and you are supporting Bulgaria!" Ron was thrilled.

"I don't understand guys and their fascination for sport. I really don't." Granger sighed.

"Want to come back to our tent?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to Granger's death glare. "I think my family misses you."

"In other words..." Fred started.

"He misses your cooking." George finished.

"When did you two show up?" Ron yelled.

"You were taking too long." Ginny answered. "We came and got you. Hey Crim!" Ginny waved.

"We have more relatives to introduce you too!" George yelled.

"I think you and Charlie will get along just fine; he likes to work with dangerous animals too." Fred said.

"And he has less sanity than most." George commented. "Like you and Luna, well, maybe not to your extreme." James just grinned at the comment.

"Where's Draco?" Ron asked.

"Go to the tent with the live birds, and after that, the tent with the hot tub is ours." James said.

"The tent was Sirius's idea, wasn't it?" The whole group asked.

"Yeah...it was." James sighed.


End file.
